It
by HaughtySpruce
Summary: One-shot of the human's perspective of what may or may not have happened after Randall's banishment. This is my first work.


One-shot of Randall in the Human World

Somewhere in Louisiana, a small community had been visited by a presence. It was not an Animal and was certainly not Human. The event occurred some time ago, when a Mother and her son encountered _it_. Following a violent confrontation with a shovel, within their trailer, the creature fled. The family of two reported that what they saw was a large, purple and 'gator-like' creature that, for unknown reasons, found itself within their living quarters. Blood was found on scene, yet the trail only led into the deep, wild bayou, which not even the bravest would dare to enter at night.

_It_ never stayed in one area for too long and appeared to haunt the outskirts of low-populated towns and cities. As sightings and encounters of this lizard-like creature rose, the Humans began to take notice. They set trail cameras in areas of suspicion of the creature. Upon reviewing the footage, however, it was quickly realized that the creature would vanish into thin air as soon as the light on the camera was triggered. Some suggested that it was a spirit of some sort, summoned by voodoo practitioners. The description of the Women and son fitted, and they continued with curiosity.

The search took a dark turn, when reports came in of attacks on random people by a giant lizard. One Man, that had been attacked, later died due to the severity of the wounds. Word spread like wildfire after the incident, of a reptile-creature stalking and attacking lone hunters at night whilst out in the swamps. Those who survived later described _it_ being like nothing they ever saw and, unlike some suggestions, _it_ being a real, solid being, rather than some evil spirit.

In hopes of ending these attacks and group of well-experienced hunters gathered and set a proposal to either catch or kill the creature. They knew from recent reports that _it _was mortal, as a survivor managed to escape by shooting at the creature after_ it_ had charged at him. It was also advised, by the same witness, to bring something to mark the creature with, as _it_ tended to vanish when successfully shot at. In the end, the hunters agreed on dousing it in paint.

Days went by until the hunters had managed to approximate the creature location. From video footage, _it_ seemed to be injured and was currently not on the move. Their plan was to wait for the creature to come across them in the swamp, cover _it_ in some paint, and then use the tranquilizer to sedate _it_. However, if _it_ attacked them, they would shoot and kill the creature.

Evening crept in as the hunters entered the swamp. They took their positions and waited. Spread out like a pack of wolves and disguised in camo-outfits, the hunters knew _it_ would not notice them too easily. Movement was heard after some hours, though it turned out just to be some small alligator in the brush. They were about to set path home, when one of the hunters began hearing multiple footsteps nearby. The creature appeared to be walking in their direction, and they held their positions. Once within range, bright yellow paint was swiftly emptied all over it. The creature seemed startled at first, but soon bolted back from the direction where _it_ came from. The hunters shot multiple time with their tranquilizer at _it_, but it did not appear to have an effect, or maybe they just missed. Running as fast as the terrain would allow, they pursued the creature, which also seemed to be having a difficult time escaping. At some point during this whole ordeal, the hunters got within reaching distance. As one hunter prepared the final shot of the sedatives, the creature took an unexpected leap into the water. In pursuit of _it_, the humans followed, but soon realized that it was too dangerous. Not only did the paint wash of the creature, the hunters' flashlight also caught many eyes staring back at them, indicating that more than one alligator was present. They hurried out of the water and stood at its edge. Frustrated, the humans knew that it would much more difficult than they assumed and headed back to town.

What the humans did not know, was that _it_ was following them closely and was about to make its move, invisible to the naked eye.

Gunfire and yelling could be heard soon thereafter.


End file.
